Timeline (Pacific Rim)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. In regards to Pacific Rim, several events within the expanded universe occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the film. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Pacific Rim. As with all transmedia, conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. Chronology Pre-History ;Triassic period :The Precursors attempted but fail to colonize Earth. 20th Century 1980s ;November 10, 1980 :Hercules Hansen is born.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters pages, 19 through 37 ;December 30, 1985 :Stacker Pentecost is born. ;January 31, 1989According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Aleksis is born January 31, 1998. :Aleksis Pooper is born. ;June 9, 1989 :Hermann Gottlieb is born. 1990s ;January 19, 1990 :Newton Geiszler is born. ;Feburary 9, 1991: :Sasha Pooper is born. ;May 17, 1992 :Tendo Choi is born. ;November 7, 1995According to Travis Beacham, Yancy is three years older than Raleigh.@Travis Beacham: July 16, 2013[http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/58455517357/how-old-is-when Travis Beacham: How old are the characters in Pacific Rim?] :Yancy Becket is born. ;December 11, 1998 :Raleigh Becket is born. ;December 24, 1998 :The Wei triplets are born. 21st Century 2000s ;August 14, 2003 :Chuck Hansen is born. ;January 1, 2005According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Mako is born April 23, 2003 :Mako Mori is born.Travis Beacham: How old is Mako Mori? 2010s ;August 10, 2013 - August 15, 2013According to Pacific Rim the attack on San Francisco takes place over the span of six days First Attack - K-DAYAccording to Tales From Year Zero the attack on San Francisco takes place August 10th, 2013. The news footage on the 11th of August is the day after. :The breach opens. :San Francisco experiences a 7.1 earthquake.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year ZeroPacific Rim'' :San Francisco is attacked by the "Trespasser"According to the viral marketing video, the attack takes place at 9:32am :The Golden Gate Bridge is destroyed :RAF pilot Luna Pentecost is killed in the assault against the Trespasser :Yeye Choi is killed from exposure to Kaiju blood. :News stations cover the disaster in San FranciscoBREAKING NEWS: KAIJU ATTACK :Trespasser moves toward Sacramento :Trespasser is killed by a nuclear striker in Oakland :Millions of lives are lost in the Kaiju's rampage before its killed. :Kaiju Emergency Alert System is established.Test of the Kaiju Emergency Alert System ;February 5, 2014According to Raleigh Becket Manila's Kaiju attack is six months after Trespasser's.Pacific Rim: B-Roll FootageTravis Beacham: Kaiju Attack Timeline :Second Kaiju Hundun attacks Manila, Philippines.Travis Beacham: Manila Kaiju's name ;June 1, 2014 :Kaiju Kaiceph emerges from the breach. :Kaiceph attack hits Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.Travis Beacham: Kaiceph not Hammerjaw :Kaiceph is killed. Remains relocated aircraft carrier. ;September 2, 2014 - Fourth attackAccording to the novelization Scissure's attack on Sydney occurs September 2, 2014 :The Kaiju Scissure attacks Sydney. :Angela Hansen is killed during military engagement against Scissure. :Jasper Schoenfeld comes up with the initial concept behind the Jaegers. ;September 15, 2014 :Seoul, South Korea Conference commences :Jasper Schoenfeld presents his idea for the Jaeger. ;Unknown Date, 2014 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps is established. ;November 9, 2014 :The Jaeger Program begins. :Construction of Mark-1 prototype, Brawler Yukon, arm begins. :Caitlin Lightcap begins working on the concept behind the Pons. :Stacker Pentecost tests the Pons system. ;December 1, 2014 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Proving grounds are established on Kodiak Island. ;January 30, 2015 :The first Mark-1 American Jaeger, Brawler Yukon, is launched. :USAF Captain Adam Casey dies from a seizure in attempt to pilot the Yukon. ;February 18, 2015 :Sergio D'onofrio attempts to pilot the Yukon; experiences seizures. :Caitlin Lightcap successfully achieves the first Drift when she connects with Sergio. ;April 23, 2015 :The Kaiju Karloff attacks Vancouver, Canada :Brawler Yukon kills Karloff ;June 16, 2015 :The Japanese Jaeger, Tacit Ronin, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;July 24, 2015 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. begins hiring pilots for Jaegers.Great Britain Air CommandFrench Document ;Unknown Date, 2015'Travis Beacham:' @JamesHayBar Not annoying at all. Cherno was launched in 2015, with the other 1's, and has survived until 2024 as noted on the graph. :Russian Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, is launched@travisbeacham :Jaeger, Tango Tasmania, is launched. ;November 30, 2015 :Hong Kong Shatterdome is established. ;December 15, 2015 :American Jaeger, Romeo Blue, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 22, 2015 :First Chinese Jaeger, Horizon Brave, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 30, 2015 :Japanese Jaeger, Coyote Tango, is launched. ;Unknown Date, 2015 :Hercules Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Wei triplets enlist in the Jaeger Academy. :Sasha Kaidonovsky enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Aleksis Kaidonovsky enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Hermann Gottlieb enlists in the Jaeger Academy. ;May 15, 2016 :Onibaba attacks Tokyo. :Coyote Tango kills Onibaba. :A young Mako Mori becomes the iconic survivor of the incidentNew Pacific Rim Trailer :Tamsin Sevier is diagnosed with cancer. ;Unknown Date, 2016 :Kaiju Reckoner attacks Hong Kong. :Reckoner is killed. :Jaeger, Lucky Seven, kills Kaiju in Victoria Harbour. :Stacker Pentecost is diagnosed with cancer. :Stacker Pentecost adopts Mako. :First South American Jeager, Diablo Intercept, is launched. :Tendo Choi enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Newton Geiszler enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Diablo Intercept, is launched.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) :Mark-2 Jaeger, Solar Prophet, is launched. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Puma Real, is launched. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Eden Assassin, is launched. ;May 17, 2016 :Agreement for Lima, Peru Shatterdome construction is reached.Lima Shatterdome AuthorizationPan Pacific Defense Corps. Site: Shatterdome ;June 21, 2016 :Yancy and Raleigh Becket enlist in the Jaeger Academy. ;August 9, 2016 :Lima Shatterdome is established. ;November 23, 2016 :Anchorage, Alaska Shatterdome, "The Icebox", is established. ;December 16, 2016 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is established. ;December 15, 2016 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is established. ;Unknown Date, 2017 :Mark-3 Chinese Jaeger, Shaolin Rogue, is launched. :Mark-3 Australian Jaeger, Vulcan Specter, is launched. :Mark-3 Canadian Jaeger, Chrome Brutus, is launched. ;May 25, 2017 :Sydney, Australia Shatterdome is established. ;July 10, 2017 :Mark-3 American Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, is launched.Gipsy Danger Blueprints ;July 11, 2017 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is established. ;September 14, 2017 :Mark-3 Mexican Jaeger, Matador Fury, is launched.@Travis Beacham Twitter ;October 17, 2017According to ''Pacific Rim Yancy and Raleigh fight Yamarashi in 2017. :Kaiju Yamarashi attacks Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger kills Yamarashi. ;November 19, 2017 :Panama City Shatterdome is established. ;Unknown Date, 2018 :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Hydra Corinthian, is launched. :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Mammoth Apostle, is launched. :Mark-4 Korean Jaeger, Nova Hyperion, is launched. :Mark-4 Japanese Jaeger, Echo Saber, is launched. ;May 20, 2018 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Puerto San José, Guatemala. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Puerto San José, Guatemala. :Gipsy Danger kills Unknown Kaiju. ;August 22, 2018 :Third Chinese Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon, is launched.Crimson Typhoon Blueprints ;July 22, 2019 :Kaiju Clawhook attacks San Diego. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in San Diego. :Gipsy Danger kills Clawhook. ;Unknown Date, 2019 :Chuck Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy.According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Chuck enlists in the Jaeger Academy in 2018 :Scott Hansen is dismissed from the Jaeger Program.Jaegercon Interview: Travis Beacham ;November 11, 2019 :Second Australian Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is launched.Striker Eureka Blueprints ;December 16, 2019 :Unknown Category IV Kaiju attacks Manila. :Herc Hansen is deployed in Manila in Striker Eureka. :Horizon Brave is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger kills the Category IV Kaiju. 2020s ;February 29, 2020 :Category III Kaiju, Knifehead, emerges from the breach in Anchorage. :Yancy Becket is killed in battle against Knifehead. Gipsy Danger is severely damaged.Pacific Rim: Under Attack Featurette :Gipsy Danger kills Knifehead. :Raleigh Becket is dismissed from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;Unknown Date, 2020 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Works to build the Anti-Kaiju Wall.The Kaiju Wall Under Construction :United Nations begins cutting funds to the Jaeger Program. ;Unknown Date, 2021 :Mako Mori enlists in the Jaeger Academy.According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Mako enlisted in the Jaeger Academy in 2017 :Oblivion Bay, a Jaeger graveyard, is established in the location of the Trespasser's death in Oakland.Information taken from: Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization ;Unknown Date, 2023 :Gipsy Danger is removed from Oblivion Bay. :Gipsy Danger is prepped for update. ;September 9 2024 :Gipsy Danger undergoes reconstruction at the Anchorage Shatterdome. :Naomi Sokolov interviews Tendo Choi. ;October 12, 2024 :Anchorage, Alaska, Shatterdome, "The Icebox", is shut down. :Gipsy Danger is relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;October 18, 2024 :Lima, Peru Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 19, 2024 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is shut down. ;November 9, 2024 :Panama City Shatterdome is shut down. ;November 15, 2024 :Naomi Sokolov interviews Jasper Schoenfeld. ;November 28, 2024 :Naomi Sokolov concludes her interviews with Stacker Pentecost. ;December 11, 2024 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 20, 2024 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 29, 2024 :Sydney, Australia Shatterdome is shut down. ;January 2, 2025 :Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore, breaks through Anti-Kaiju Wall. :Mutavore destroys Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter. :Mutavore killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost recruits Raleigh Becket for breach assault. ;January 3, 2025 :Raleigh Becket arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;January 8, 2025 :Newton Geiszler drifts with a Kaiju brain. :Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge from the breach and attack Hong Kong. :Crimson Typhoon destroyed. :Wei Tang's are killed by Otachi. :Cherno Alpha destroyed. :Kaidonovskys are killed by Leatherback. ;Janurary 12, 2025 :Category IV Kaiju, Raiju merges from the breech. :Category IV Kaiju, Scunner emerges from the breech. :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. assault the breach. :Category 5 Kaiju, Slattern, emerges from the breach. :Raiju is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Striker Eureka self detonates thermonuclear bomb near the breach. :Scunner is killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost dies. :Chuck Hansen dies. :Slattern is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Raleigh Becket destroys the breach via Gipsy Danger self detonation. Trivia *According to Tales From Year Zero, four Kaiju attacked in 2013 and 2014. *According to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Timeline graphs, four Kaiju attacked in 2015 alone. *The Jaeger deployment graph states that five Mark-1 Jaegers were launched in 2015 instead of six.Re: Pacific Rim (Spoilers thread) *According to the novelization of Pacific Rim, the second Kaiju attack occurred five months later in Hong Kong; the third attack is eight months later in Sydney. Notes References Category:Timeline Category:Lore